A Day at the Beach
by nickysbabygirl
Summary: A day at the beach for the CSI gang oh the possibilities. Could their be another addition to the CSI family? Read to find out, Chapter 11 is now up and running
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok well its been awhile since I have posted or updated anything but I am going to be graduating high school in 17 days so the pressure is on. After several e-mails with MrsEads I knew I needed to post something. So here we go this story is dedicated to** MrsEads** for two reasons one because she wrote a fanfic. called Wallpaper for me (which is awesome you should defiantly read it) after I got stuck pulling down wallpaper for seven hours straight by myself and because she is an all around wonderful person and she deserves this. Thanks so much **MrsEads**. I hope you all enjoy this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theretheyall were in Florida for a two days due to a Forensic Seminar that Grissom thought they should all attend partially because of the information and partially because he felt they all had been through so much and they needed a break. After a lot of persuading Grissom managed to get the gang on the next flight to Florida where they would attend the seminar.

"So Griss how long is this seminar supposed to be?" asked a very curious Greg

"Why Greggo do you have a hot date or something?" Warrick teased

"I resent that" said Greg

"Boys calm down" said Catherine while looking at the two of them

"Relax everyone the seminar doesn't start until tomorrow so today we can do whatever we want" replied Grissom

"Come on Sara we have to go change" said Catherine while practically dragging Sara to the bathroom

The women quickly changed and headed back out to meet the guys, when they spotted them they realized that the guys had changed into there swimsuits and were waiting on them.

"Wow Sara where have you been hiding that?" asked Nick

Sara started to turn a deep shade of red and gave Nick a shy smile

"Damn girls you both look fine" replied Warrick

This caused Catherine to blush and Sara turn a deeper shade of red. Greg let out an audible squeak which caused everyone turned to look at him, what they saw when they turned around made them all start to laugh. Greg's mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Greg didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" asked Catherine as she walked past him

"Yeah and close your mouth its not very attractive." stated Sara as she walked past him also.

Grissom, Nick and Warrick just laughed at Greg then they all turned and followed Sara and Catherine.

Once on the beach the girls were on the beach they laid out there blankets and laid down just taking in the sun, while the Nick, Warrick, and Greg played with a football, and Grissom began to look through a book.

"Nick don't you dare!" exclaimed Sara as Nick picked her up and placed her over his shoulder

"Oh come on Sar you need to loosen up a bit" Nick stated as he headed toward the ocean

"Nick Stokes if you don't put me down this instant I swear they will never find you" Sara jabbed playfully

"No way Sidle" said Nick as he waded out into the ocean

Finally a big enough wave came in and Nick through Sara into it. When Sara surfaced she spit the ocean water out of her mouth and stared Nick down. The look that was in Sara's eyes scared Nick somewhat, as he watched her move towards him he couldn't help but smile as he saw the tiny smirk on Sara's face.

"Oh Nick you are so right I do need to loosen up a bit" Sara said flirtatiously as she noticed Catherine coming up behind Nick

Just when Nick thought everything was good he felt his legs go out from underneath him. A few seconds later he came up sputtering and coughing, only to find a smug looking Sara and Catherine laughing and giggling

"Payback is a bitch isn't it Nicky" asked Sara

Nick didn't reply he simply just looked at the two women. Sara thought this was odd because Nick had a comeback for everything but she thought nothing of it until she felt two hands wrap around her waist and pull her under. The same thing happened to Catherine and when they all surfaced Sara turned around to find Greg laughing and Catherine to find Warrick laughing.

"Payback is a bitch isn't Sidle" said Nick

"Oh shut up" she snapped back pretending to be mad and waded out of the water

"I think someone is in trouble" said Greg

"Shut it Greg" was Nick's reply as he waded out of the water to find Sara

He saw her sitting on her blanket on the beach. When he finally made his way up to her and sat down she refused to look at him.

"Sar I'm sorry" he said

Nothing

"Sara I mean it I am really sorry"

Nothing she still wouldn't meet his gaze, in truth Sara wasn't mad she just wanted some alone time with Nick and if acting mad would get that time then that is what she would do.

"Sara come on look at me"

Sara had to try really hard to keep from busting out laughing, the poor guy thought she was seriously mad at him, finally she turned and looked at him with a bland expression on her face

"I'm sorry" he said again

"You said that already" faking her anger

"I know but I upset you and I am sorry"

"Well good because I am so mad at you" she said while digging around in the picnic basket that was sitting beside her

"Sar come on why are you mad we were just having fun"

"Oh Nicky I am not mad" she said when she found what she was looking for

"Your not then why did you come up here" he asked a bit confused

She simply looked at him then pulled out the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all over his face, laughing at the expression on his face. By now the others had come out of the ocean and saw the entire thing and were on the ground laughing.

Nick wiped off the cream and looked at Sara then took his hand that had the cream in it and smeared it all over Sara's face. Sara was awestruck to say the least. But the two of them couldn't help but laugh at their childish behavior. Nick leaned in and kissed Sara, who was stunned at first but quickly responded to the kiss.

"Awe" came Catherine's voice

Nick and Sara pulled apart both grinning like fools.

"Well should we tell them?" Nick asked Sara

"Tell us what" asked the group simultaneously

"Well this morning before we left Nick proposed to me and I said yes"

Catherine squealed in excitement and ran over to hug Sara while the guys were giving Nick manly hugs. Congratulations were exchanged and they continued to celebrate the engagement of Sara and Nick.

After a couple more hours on the beach the gang thought it was time to head back to the hotel and call it a night.

Once in the hotel run Sara and Nick washed up then cuddled up in bed together where the exchanged lazy kisses and "I love you's"

After a few minutes of being wrapped safely in Nick's arms Sara let sleep claim her. Nick on the other hand stayed up just a few minutes more before he too fell into a peaceful slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. Reviews warm my heart and tend to make my day so please let me know.


	2. The Accident

A/N: Wow, thank you to everyone who has left me a review. I have pondered continuing this story for some time now and with all the reviews I have received I have decided to continue this story. My original intention was for this to be a happy story but then I thought that it would better if I had something happen. So THANK YOU to anyone who has read and left a review or who has just read the story. I can't thank you enough.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was the first to wake from his peaceful slumber. For a few minutes he just laid there watching Sara as she continued to sleep.

"_God, she is so beautiful when she sleeps" _he thought to himself. After five minutes Nick managed to drag himself out of bed. Sara whimpered a little bit at the loss of his body heat but quickly snuggled into the blankets of the bed. Nick kissed her forehead and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

About fifteen minutes later, Sara awoke to find that she was alone in the bed. She crawled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. As she neared her destination the smells became stronger. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen she saw Nick putting the finishing touches on their breakfast.

Though his back was to her, he still felt her presence and decided to let her know that he knew she was there.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said cheerfully, as he turned around and made his way over to her. Once he reached her, he gave her a hug and a gentle kiss.

"Good morning."

They continued to embrace each other until Sara's stomach growled loudly.

"Are you hungry?" Nick asked, while grinning. Sara looked up at him and blushed before she nodded her head.

"Well then breakfast is served." Nick said as he pulled out a chair for Sara to sit on.

After the two of them finished their breakfast they showered and got ready for the day. The two were just heading to the elevator when the ran into Catherine and Warrick.

"So what are you two up to today?" asked Warrick.

"Nothing much, what about you guys?"

"Who knows, I think Greg wanted to rent a boat and take it out for awhile." replied Catherine.

"That sounds cool, doesn't it Sar?" Nick asked.

"Yeah it does Nicky."

The four of them made their way down to the lobby where they caught up with Greg and Grissom.

"Hey guys" Greg stated cheerfully, "You wanna rent a boat and take it out for awhile with me?"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Sara asked.

"Great, come on then, lets go!" Greg stated energetically, practically bouncing up and down like a three year old.

"All right, but calm down Greggo." Warrick laughed, while watching Greg. Greg took his job very seriously but there were times where he could act like an immature child, the others appreciated it because without Greg, sometimes they thought they would go crazy from all the stress they endured.

One hour and about two hundred "_Are we there yet's_" from Greg, the gang arrived at the boat rental place.

Since none of them knew how to drive a boat, one of the certified boat drivers volunteered to take them out for awhile.

"Wow this is so much fun" Catherine stated, as they began going faster. Sara stood close to the side holding onto the railing as tight as she could.

Nick noticed her stance and made his way over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine" was her automatic response.

"Oh really, then would you mind explaining why you have a death grip hold on the railing?"

"All right I am a little nervous." Sara looked up at him and saw that he had a small smile on his face.

"It's okay to be nervous"

"I know that."

The two feel into a comfortable silence, that lasted until Greg called Nick over to look at the view of the island. Nick left Sara but not before asking her if she would be okay. She said she was fine and told Nick to go on.

After Nick had left, Sara looked to see where exactly everyone was on the boat. Catherine and Warrick were at the front of the boat enjoying the small splashes of sea water that hit their faces as the boat bobbed up and down in the waves. Grissom was sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the boat next to Greg and Nick.

Suddenly, the boat took a sharp turn, which Sara was not expecting. The force of the turn knocked Sara overboard.

Nick heard Sara scream and turned around just in time to watch her fall off the side of the boat. His mind was reeling, this couldn't be happening.

The minute Sara hit the water, she was knocked out cold. Nick didn't even think before he jumped in the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so that was it. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. The are greatly appreciated.


	3. Life or Death

**A/N: WOW! I just can't say how pleased I am with all the reviews I have gotten. Those reviews mean the world to me and I can't thank you all enough. Therefore I would like to thank the following:**

**Lyanna Stark, jdcocoagirl, Nikky's girl, KittyDoggyLover, Paige Halliwell- Matthews, Beautiful- Me89, CalleighSaraCSI, CDJ, jillsbkansas. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others stood, unable to move, a million thoughts running through their minds. The driver quickly turned the boat around and headed back to where Nick dove in.

Nick swam over to where Sara went in, when he didn't see her he took in a huge amount of air and dove underneath the water. The water wasn't the clearest, therefore, it made it nearly impossible to see. Finally, Nick could no longer hold his breath, he surfaced gulping air in as fast as he could. After a couple seconds he went in search of Sara again.

Nick struggled to find Sara underneath the water, he was about to surface again when he felt something soft beneath his fingers, he quickly grabbed the object and pulled it to the surface. Nick surfaced with Sara in his arms. To say the least his relief was short lived when Sara did not take in a breath of air.

Seeing Nick with Sara in his arms snapped Warrick and Greg out of their trance. The two quickly dove in and swam to where Nick was.

"She's not breathing..." they heard Nick repeat several times as they were swimming back to the boat. Once at the boat, Grissom and Catherine helped pull Sara up, once she was up they helped the others out of the water.

"Oh God, Sara please don't leave me." Nick sobbed, as he watched her lifeless body.

Grissom and Catherine began CPR. However, they attempts were feeble, Sara was still not breathing. By now, the boat was already on its way back to the shore, the driver radio to the rental place, telling them that they need an ambulance to meet them there.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5...breathe," Grissom counted out loud, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5...breathe."

After the last cycle Catherine felt for a pulse, she found none. She looked up at Gil and slowly shook her head.

"Nicky... I am so sorry..." Catherine started, before Nick cut her off.

"No! Damn it Sara, breathe" he yelled at her, he noticed that Grissom had stopped compressions, so he got on his knees and began doing CPR on his girlfriend.

The others watched helplessly as Nick tried to bring Sara back to life, they didn't want to believe that she was dead but it had been nearly 5 minutes since they found her and she still wasn't breathing.

Finally, Sara began coughing. Nick rolled her onto her side so she didn't aspirate any of the water that she was coughing up. When she was finished, Nick gently laid her on her back, he checked her pulse, it was weak but she was breathing. What scared him the most was that she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Sara...Sar, come on baby, please open your eyes." he begged.

He got no response though, by now the boat was at back at shore and the paramedics were swarming over Sara.

"Sir, you need to step aside." Nick heard one of them say but he was to paralyzed to move. Nick felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Nick, come on bro, you got to move so they can do their job." Warrick said, as he helped Nick up. After a few minutes the paramedics had Sara loaded in the back of the ambulance.

"I'm coming too." Nick said, while pushing his way into the back of the ambulance.

"Sir, I can't let you in here."

"I am her fiancé and I am coming." Nick stated forcefully, the paramedic seemed to realize there was no point in arguing with him, and relented to Nick's wishes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go. Now you could make my day by leaving a review. Just remember the quicker you review the quicker I update.


	4. The Hospital

A/N: All right well I must say I am stunned. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and left me a review I really appreciate it. I would like to thank the following people who left me a review:

**Lyanna Stark, crzygrl, mimioftheshadows, SheDaisy Fan, KittyDoggyLover, jillsbkansas, CSIFan4Life, Nikky's girl, Bressom, necria, prpleflipnhippo, lovestoact, Paige Halliwell - Matthews, jdcocoagirl.**

Wow that took me awhile to write that. You all have really made my day and week, thank you all so much and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others stood at the shore line, watching helplessly as the ambulance drove away. Finally, after a while the others managed to get their emotions in check and dragged themselves to their hotel rooms before heading over to the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Nick sat anxiously awaiting news on Sara. After pacing the hallway for about 15 minutes he plopped down into the cold, hard plastic waiting room chair.

"_How could I let this happen?", "What am I going to do without her?" _were the thoughts that rolled through Nick's head as he awaited for any word on Sara's condition. After what seemed like an eternity a doctor approached Nick.

"Excuse me, are you here for a Sara Sidle?" the gentleman asked with a slightly edgy voice.

"Yes, I am her fiancé Nick Stokes, how is she?"

"Mister Stokes as you know Sara was submerged for quite some time, I am afraid to tell you that she has slipped into a coma."

"A..a.. co.. coma," Nick repeated, making sure he heard right. "When will she wake up?" he asked.

"I am afraid to report that I don't know when or even if she will wake up."

"Oh God no, please not Sara," Nick sobbed. "Can I see her?" Nick looked up at the doctor his eyes silently pleading with him.

"Yes, but I want you to know that she has a tube down her throat to assist her breathing." the doctor stated before showing Nick to Sara's room.

The others had arrived at the hospital and caught enough of the doctors words to know how serious the situation was. Though they wanted to support Nick they all knew on some level there would be no comforting him at least while Sara was in a coma. They watched as the distraught man entered Sara's room. Once the door closed they all broke down and sobbed finding comfort in each others presence.

Even though Nick was warned of the condition Sara was in it still didn't prepare him for what he saw. Sara lay motionless on the hospital bed, her face extremely pale with a tube coming out of her throat. Nick had managed to keep his emotions in check but seeing Sara like that released the floodgates that he was trying so desperately to control.

"Sar I don't know if you can hear me but I love you so much, you can't leave me now," Nick stated softly, as he grasped her hand, he was shocked she felt so cold, but that did not stop him from placing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

"Sara, if you can hear me please come back to me. I can't live without you. I want to give you everything but I can't do that if you leave me. Please, Please come back." Nick sobbed, as he laid his head down upon her mattress.

Nick sat that way and sobbed until his body finally succumbed to sleep. Warrick noticed that his buddy had fallen asleep, everyone else had headed back to the hotel a while ago but Warrick wanted to say.

Warrick quietly walked into Sara's room and stood on the opposite side of the bed and started to talk softly to her.

"Sara, hey little sis, look I know that you are probably really confused but you got to come back to us. Nick can't live without you and neither can we. We need you please come back."

When Warrick was finished he placed a feather light kiss to her forehead and walked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right that was it. Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review please.


	5. Awakening

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story, I can't say how much that means to me. I know the last chapter was pretty short so I made this chapter a bit longer. I appreciate all the reviews and I hope that all of you are enjoying this story so far.

Nikky's girl, katydid13, prpleflipnhippo, jdcocoagirl, Ms. CSI, CSIFan4Life, necira,

SHeDaisy Fan, KittyDoggyLover

Thank all of you for the kind reviews. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Day's Later**

Nick hadn't moved since the day Sara was brought into the Emergency Room. He sat in the cold hard chair anxiously awaiting the awakening of his one true love. Nick would be lost without her, as he kept vigil his mind wandered.

Nick was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not hear the door to Sara's room open. He sensed a presence but didn't have enough energy to turn around and see who it was.

"Nick, come on man, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Warrick asked, concerned for his friends well being.

"I can't leave her Rick, I just can't," Nick looked up at Warrick, he noticed that Warrick opened his mouth to protest so he beat him to it. "Look what if she wakes up and I am not here?"

"Nick come on, look what if I stay with her just go home take a shower and grab a bite to eat and grab a couple hours of sleep." Warrick stated powerfully. "Nick you aren't doing Sara any good running yourself into the ground!" he said forcefully. "Now go."

On some level, Nick knew that Warrick was right. Nick was just to tired to argue so he finally relented.

About an hour and a half Nick returned looking much better than he did before. Warrick looked at Nick and quietly excused himself, telling Nick that he would come back later.

Nick sat in the chair and grabbed Sara's hand and softly started talking.

"Hey baby, I miss you. Look Sara, I know that you can here me, just know that I am waiting for you to wake up and I'll wait as long as it takes because I love you."

Nick looked down at the floor silently praying for Sara to wake up. His head shot up as he felt a soft tug at his hand. Sara was waking up.

**Waiting Room**

Warrick returned about a half an hour later only to find Greg sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey Greg," Warrick stated as he walked over to him. "What's up man?"

Greg looked up at Warrick. Greg's eyes told Warrick everything, the guilt, sadness. "It's my fault Warrick."

"Greg none of this is your fault, it was just an accident." Greg shook his head.

"Warrick it is, if I didn't want to go out on the boat none of this would have ever happened!" Greg's voice had long since been raised and was now attracting the attention of the others in the room.

"Greg, calm down this is not your fault. Sara is strong she'll be okay." Warrick stated as a matter-of-fact.

Warrick gently put his hand on Greg's shoulder trying to silently reassure the youngest member of the team.

Greg couldn't help it, no matter what anyone said he still thought it was his fault. When Warrick put his hand on his shoulder it opened up the floodgates that Greg had been working so desperately to control.

"It's alright Greg, everything is going to be alright." Warrick stated as he pulled Greg into a hug. Warrick simply let him get it out, he knew that Greg was taking this the hardest out of all of them.

**Sara's Room**

"Sara...baby open your eyes, come on baby." Nick stated, trying to coax her awake.

Sara's eyes gently fluttered open but the light was to bright so she quickly shut her eyes. She tried again this time keeping her eyes open. Sara realized she was not the one controlling her breathing, panic rose from deep with in her as she fought the respirator.

"Sara relax baby, don't fight it." Nick said as he saw her start to panic, he quickly pressed the call button and not two seconds later a nurse and doctor appeared in the room.

"Welcome back Ms. Sidle, just relax we have a tube down your throat to help you breathe. Shake your head if you understand what I just told you."

Sara nodded her head and looked over at Nick.

"Okay, what do you say we remove it?" the doctor asked and Sara nodded her head. "Okay I want you to take a deep breath in and when I start to pull the tube out I want you to blow out as hard as you can ok?" Sara nodded.

"Okay take a deep breath and blow." Sara did as instructed, as soon as the tube was out Sara began coughing violently. After a couple of seconds her coughing fit was slowly dying down, the nurse gave her a cup of water to drink.

"All right Miss Sidle, I am going to keep you over night for observation if all checks out then you'll be free to go tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor." Nick said as the doctor walked out the door.

"Nicky," Sara asked, in a hoarse voice, her throat still sore from the tube "What happened?"

"Oh Sara," Nick sobbed, "Honey there was an accident, don't you remember?"

"The boat, we were on a boat." Sara stated softly, then looked over at Nick. Then it hit her, she fell in the water and couldn't get back up to the surface.

Her eyes started to shine with tears, Nick saw this and he immediately felt guilty.

"Sara, I am so sorry, I never should have left you alone." Nick hung his head in shame. "Please forgive me?"

Sara felt two tears roll down her face, she didn't bother to wipe them away as she stared at Nick, who refused to look at her. She grabbed his hand, this move caused Nick to look up at her. He gently wiped the tears away from her face.

"I love you" he said in a strained voice.

"I love you too" she whispered back to him. Nick gently captured her lips in the sweetest kiss Sara had ever experienced. They both pulled away breathlessly after a couple minutes.

"I bet everyone is out there waiting on news for you," Nick said. "Do you want me to go get them, I am sure that they would love to see you?"

"No, they can wait, please just hold me" Sara requested and Nick could not turn her down. She moved over and patted the bed. Nick climbed into the bed and got comfortable.

Once he was comfortable Sara laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Nick stroked her hair.

"Just get some sleep, I be here when you wake up." That was the last thing Sara heard as she drifted off to sleep.

Warrick stood at her doorway having heard the alarms go off in the nurses station. What he saw made him want to cry. Sara and Nick cuddled up, her head on his chest and Nick stroking her hair, it was then that he knew those two would be inseparable that they were made for each other.

Warrick quietly walked back to the waiting room. Greg still had not moved from his chair, when he heard footsteps he looked up at the source of them.

Warrick gave Greg a smile reassuring the CSI that everything was going to be just fine. For the first time in two days Greg allowed himself to relax.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review.


	6. Guilt

A/N: WOW I am STUNNED. Thank you all for the kind reviews, I have to say that I have never had a really awesome amount of nice reviews. You all are seriously AWESOME. So I wanted to extend a special thank you to the following:

katydid13, Lexa-Gibbs, KittyDoggyLover, Ms. CSI, crzygrl, MontyPythonFan, lovestoact, prpleflipnhippo, SmanzdaFanGirl2389, CSIFan4Life, necira, Nikky's Girl

A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you again for all the nice reviews and support. A lot of this chapter will be Greg dealing with guilt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later on that night:**

"Nick!" Sara screamed in a panic, as she awoke from a nightmare. Sweat poured from her head as she heaved in air.

"Sara its alright, I am right here, ok?" Nick asked, as he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

Sara opened her mouth but no words came out so she nodded her. "What happened babe?" Nick asked her gently.

"I was under the water I couldn't reach the surface," Sara sobbed. "I thought I was going to die. Oh Nick, I was so scared."

"It's alright, I got ya" Nick whispered soothingly after a few minutes he thought maybe it would cheer her up to see her friends faces. "Hey, how about I go see who's here to see you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" Sara said. Nick gently maneuvered himself out from the bed and walked out into the waiting room. There he saw the entire gang.

"Hey guys," Nick said, only to have all four heads shoot up and interrupt him.

"Is she alright?" Catherine asked.

"Is she awake yet?" Warrick asked.

Nick held his hands up to stop their questions. "She's awake and she will be fine but right now she wants to see you guys."

They got up and followed Nick to Sara's room. "Hey, where's Greg?" Nick asked, when he noticed Greg was not with them.

"Look Nick, Greg is having a hard time dealing with this. Maybe you could go talk to him?" Catherine asked Nick.

"Yeah I'll go, tell Sara I'll be back in a bit." Nick said, as he left the group in search of Greg.

**Waiting Room **

Greg sat frozen to his chair. Surely Sara would blame him for this happening. He couldn't bear the thought of facing her, not when he knew he was the cause of her being in the hospital in the first place. He heard footsteps but didn't bother looking up.

"Greg, what are you doing still sitting here?" he heard the soft Texan accent ask.

"I can't go in there Nick." Greg said, still looking at the floor.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my fault!" Greg screamed, getting frustrated that nobody understood it was his fault.

"Greg, calm down. This was not your fault, it was an accident."

"Nick, how can you sit there and talk to me when I know that you hate my guts?" Greg said as he finally met Nick's gaze.

"Enough Greg. I don't hate you, why would you think that?"

"I put your fiancé in the hospital," he said. "I nearly killed her." Greg whispered sadly.

"Stop it, this was an accident. Nobody blames you Greg. Now you could make Sara very happy by going in and talking to her. Come on what do you say?" Nick said, while standing up.

Greg nodded his head, deep down he was anxious to see Sara, to make sure she was alright, but the other part of him dreaded it.

When Nick reached the room he told Greg to wait a minute. A minute later everyone filed out of the room, with Nick being the last to exit.

"Now go see her." Nick stated firmly. On some level Nick knew that the only way to get through to Greg was to be firm with him, though he hated it he knew Greg would be better in the long run.

Greg slowly pushed the door open and took two steps into the room before stopping. He was just turning around to leave when Sara's voice called out to him.

"Sanders, get your ass in here now." Leave it to Sara to be demanding, at a time like this Greg thought to himself as he walked back into her room slowly.

"Hey" he stated simply.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked him.

"Okay, you?" he asked feeling quite awkward.

Sara smiled and noticed that Greg's answers were straight to the point and his tension was practically radiating off him so she decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Greg this was not your fault."

"Sara how can you say that? It was my fault, if I didn't want to go on the boat in the first place none of this would have happened."

"Greg its easy for me to say it simply because its true." Sara said looking Greg straight in the eye.

"I am so sorry, you could've died and it would have been my fault." Greg said, while standing to leave the room.

Sara watched his movements carefully, when she realized his intentions she moved to stop him, just barely grabbing his hand in time.

"Greg, please listen to me, this is not your fault." Sara said, while leaning back in the bed, "Nobody blames you Greg, I don't blame you."

"You may not blame me but I blame me." he said seriously.

"Enough, Greg knock it off this was an accident and I am going to be fine. Now stop blaming yourself or else." Sara joked.

"Sara..." Greg started but quickly stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

Greg felt his eyes starting to water, two tears escaped before he bowed his head, refusing to let Sara see him cry.

"Greg, its okay to cry." she said to him as he sat down on the chair. Greg lost the battle and began to cry.

Sara moved over in the bed in order to pull him into a friendly hug. "It's alright Greg." she repeated several times.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." he sobbed over and over again Sara just sat there and held him allowing Greg to get it out of his system. She hated that he blamed himself, she knew it wasn't his fault so why didn't he?

Nick stood at the door watching as his fiancé comfort the distraught man. Nick loved Greg like a brother and it upset him to know that Greg was blaming himself, he could only hope that Sara could talk some sense into him.

Greg finally stopped crying and looked up at her. He wiped his eyes before addressing her.

"Sara I am really sorry, I am just grateful that you are still here."

"So I am Greg, so am I." Sara sighed, "Please promise me that you are not going to blame yourself anymore."

She looked at him and it looked like he was going to protest, but he never did.

"I promise." he said, feeling somewhat better now.

Greg got off the bed, "I am going to go now, let you and Nick have some time together." he said while giving her a gentle hug.

"All right Greg, take care." she said.

"I will, you do the same ok."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Greg left the room and Nick entered not two seconds later.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'd be better if he wasn't blaming himself." she said

"I know Sar, I know." he said as she yawned.

"You tired babe?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"All right lets get you to bed."

"Nick.."

"Yeah?"

"Please hold me again?"

"It would be my pleasure babe." Nick crawled into the hospital bed and got comfortable while Sara resumed her position from the other night, her head on his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist.

"I love you Nick" she whispered, as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Sar." Nick said, before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review.


	7. Surprise

1A/N: All right again wow thank you! I am currently living in a house with eight children so life is **stressful** but writing makes me feel 100 percent better. Your reviews make me feel 200 percent better, so just know that your reviews really do mean something to me. I am pretty sure you don't want me to go on yapping so I'll shut up now.

This chapter is dedicated to the following: CSIFan4Life, prpleflipnhippo, jdcocoagirl, katydid13, necira, MontyPythonFan, Paige Halliwell-Matthews

A/N2: I know I said I would shut up but that is impossible for me to do lol. Anyway I wanted to through it out there that if anyone had any ideas or suggestions for something they would like to see please feel free to pm me. Okay I'm done now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sara awoke to find herself alone in bed. She looked over at the bedside table and noticed a piece of paper with the familiar writing of her one and only true love, Nick. She grabbed the paper and quickly began reading the note.

_Hey babe,_

_Went to grab some breakfast. I'll be back soon. _

_Love you,_

_Nick_

A few minutes passed and Nick still hadn't returned. Sara was starting to get worried, she thought about calling him but decided against it.

A knock at the door brought Sara back from her thoughts. "Come in." she said, and couldn't help but smile when the entire gang including Nick walked into the room.

Nick walked over to his fiancé and gave her a gentle kiss, "How are you doing this morning?"

"Better, now that you guys are here," she stated, "When can I leave this place?"

"Eager to leave Ms. Sidle." a voice at the door boomed. All heads shot to the stranger only to find the doctor that had taken care of Sara.

"Yes" Sara said sheepishly.

"Well then, you'll like the answer I have for you. I see no reason to keep you here any longer so you are free to leave."

"Thank you"

The doctor left the room, leaving the group of friends alone again.

"Nick, I wanna go home." Sara pouted. Nick looked at her and cooed, "Aw, does Sara want to leave?" Sara swatted at him before laughing along with the others.

"Here are your clothes Sar," Nick said as he extended a bag to her, "Now go get changed so we can go home."

Sara managed to climb out of bed with a little assistance from Nick, thankfully they allowed Sara to wear the pajama bottoms and shirt Nick brought the other day.

As soon as Sara changed she walked out of the bathroom to see her friends, no her family making small talk.

"Hey Sar." Greg and Warrick said simultaneously, receiving laughs from everyone else.

"Hey guys." she said to all of them.

"Look Sara we have to go our flight leaves in an hour." Grissom chimed.

"All right, what about our stuff?" she asked to which Catherine responded, "Its all been packed up."

The gang left the hospital and got into their respective rental cars and headed for the airport. The boarded the plane shortly after they arrived. The gang fell asleep and slept through the whole flight home only waking when the captain announced their landing.

The gang was picked up by Mia and Jody. From the airport they were taken to the lab. Sara sensed something was up when Nick pulled Greg and Warrick aside from the gang. She tried to hear what he was saying but was distracted by Catherine and Grissom's bickering.

"All right, so meet me there in an hour. Thanks guys." Nick said as he headed back over to Sara.

"What was that all about?" she questioned him.

"Nothing, just something I need."

"Nick, what are you up to?"

"Sara, nothing I just needed a favor. Come on let's got to the break room." Nick ended the conversation and started walking down the hall with Sara by his side.

Catherine and Grissom had left about a half an hour later and Nick got a call about ten minutes later. Sara was becoming more and more suspicious.

"Come on Sar, lets go home." he suggested.

"Okay" she agreed as they headed out of the lab to the Denali. The ride home was short, Sara was amazed that it didn't take that long to get home. When he pulled into the driveway Sara got a funny feeling in her stomach.

That feeling only intensified as the continued to walk to the house, Nick's arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

When the door opened Sara noted how dark it was and went to flick the light switch, when all of a sudden the lights came on and Catherine, Grissom, Greg, and Warrick jumped out and yelled "Welcome Back."

"Oh my goodness" Sara said when she saw all her friends. Hugs were given and "Welcome back's" were exchanged.

The gang all hung out for awhile. Sara sat on the love seat with Nick while Catherine and Grissom sat on the couch. Greg and Warrick were each in a recliner in the living area. That was until Sara overheard Nick ask Warrick and Greg if they had gotten it.

"Gotten what?" Sara asked them.

"Busted, Nick maybe you should give it to her." Greg said, looking guilty.

"Give me what?" Sara asked again.

"Okay I'll give it to you but you have to close your eyes." Nick said, directing the comment towards Sara.

"Nick..." Sara warned.

"Just trust me, ok?" Sara trusted him and closed her eyes. She could hear movement and that caused her heart to beat faster.

Sara felt something being placed in her lap and the love seat dip when Nick sat back down.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

When Sara opened her eyes, she was greeted with a box full of holes and a big bow on the top with her name on it.

"Nick, what is this?" Sara said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Open it and find out." was his reply.

Sara took a deep breath before tearing off the bow and opening the box. When she opened the lid her eyes landed on a small Himalayan kitten. Her eyes watered as she picked the kitten up.

"Oh Nick, he's beautiful." she said as she laid the purring kitten in her lap, gently stroking its fur.

"Do you like him?" Nick asked.

"I love him, thank you so much" she said as she gave Nick a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, Warrick and I had to get him." Greg told Sara.

"Come here you two." Sara told Greg and Warrick. They walked over to her and she gave then each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Greg was stunned Sara kissed his on the cheek, boy now I have bragging rights he thought.

"Catherine and Gil set up the party." Nick added.

"Thank you guys," Sara said as she gave them each a hug. "I really appreciate it."

"Well, what's his name?" Nick asked Sara, who was cuddling with the kitten.

"You mean he doesn't have a name?" she asked, completely stunned that this cute little kitten didn't have a name.

"Nope you get to pick."

"Come on Sar, what's his name?" Greg asked, practically bouncing up and down like a child.

"His name is Poncho." Sara said with a smile.

Nick looked at her and reached over and pet the kitten. "So Poncho, what do you think?" the kitten purred loudly as Nick stroked the kitten's fur.

"I think he likes it." Catherine said.

"Me too." Sara said.

"Look its getting late, so I am going to get home." Grissom said to the group.

"Yeah me too." Catherine said.

Warrick and Greg also agreed and gathered their things. They all left after receiving hugs from both Nick and Sara.

"So you really like him?"

"I love him, thank you so much" Sara said, while giving Nick a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You are welcome babe, I love you."

"I love you too, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know, but I am sure glad I have you."

"Same here Nicky," Poncho crawled between the two of them before settling down on half of Sara's leg and half of Nick's leg. "By the looks of it so does Poncho."

The pair pet the kitten while watching movies for the rest of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review please.


	8. Surprise part 2

A/N: Okay, I think I have put off updating long enough so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am truly sorry but some things have been going on and life has been crazy. I do not know how many chapters there will be but I will know soon enough.

Special thanks are extended to the following: CSIFan4Life, jdcocoagirl, wraiths-angel, CSI-wanna-be-23, MontyPythonFan, necira, LMG10

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to TTT1901 since they went back and reviewed for all 7 chapters. Thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick woke after a couple hours of sleeping on the couch. He carefully extracted himself from Sara and stretched. He winced when his rolled his neck to loosen the tension. He glanced down at Sara and couldn't help but smile at her. Poncho was asleep on her shoulder with his head buried in her hair.

Nick figured Sara would be more comfortable in bed. He carefully approached her and noticed Poncho's eyes open as he sensed his presence. The kitten purred loudly and stretched before climbing down her arm to rest on her leg.

"What are you doing buddy?" Nick asked the kitten as he scratched his head. His response was Poncho rubbing his head against Nick's hand.

"Come on buddy, lets get Sara into bed." Nick picked the kitten up and put him in his cat bed. Once he was sure the kitten would stay he went back over to Sara and carefully picked her up and took her to their room.

Nick had just settled Sara into bed and climbed in when he felt a strange but sharp feeling in his legs. He carefully lifted the covers to see that Poncho had followed him into the bedroom and managed to climb up the bed too. The kitten finally settled next to Nick's head on his pillow and promptly fell asleep along with Nick.

Sara was awoken the next morning by something chewing on her nose. She opened her eyes to find Poncho staring at her.

"Hi Poncho, what are you doing in here?" she asked the kitten. The kitten purred loudly, then climbed over to Nick and bit him in the nose causing Nick to jump.

"Hey baby," he greeted Sara as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Hi Poncho," he said while petting the kittens head.

"Well since today is Saturday what do you want to do?" Sara asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

Nick and Sara climbed out of bed and walked down the hallway into the kitchen with Poncho on their heels. After putting some food and water into Poncho's food and water bowl they made a pot of coffee and Nick fixed waffles.

The two ate in comfortable silence. Once finished with breakfast they cleaned up and got dressed for the day.

"Hey Sara," Nick asked hesitantly.

"Yes"

"Be ready by 7:00 tonight."

"Excuse me?" she asked, not understanding what he was telling her.

"I said to be ready by 7:00 tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you."

"Well what should I wear?"

"Something comfortable," he said, then added "but still sexy." He gave her one of his famous smiles and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No, you'll just have to wait and see." Nick said, while giving her a quick kiss, "Now I have to go but I be back to pick you up at 7:00."

"Nick, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you," Nick grabbed his keys and headed for the door, "I'll pick you up at 7:00 be ready babe."

Nick left and Sara let out a loud sigh. Poncho who had remained quiet meowed which caused Sara to look at him and smile.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked the kitten while Poncho began to climb up her leg. She picked the kitten up and the two of them sat on the couch watching movies and reading books until 5:00.

Sara walked into their room and placed the kitten on the bed while she went to her closet. She grabbed her favorite pair of blue jeans and her red halter top. She laid the items out on the bed and proceed into the bathroom where she took a hot shower.

Once she was finished her shower she put on her robe and some light make up and set her clothes in the bathroom. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was now 6:15. She quickly dried her and flat ironed it. When she looked at the clock she noticed it said 6:49. She quickly put her clothes on.

After she was dressed she went out and picked out a sensible pair of shoes, in this case a pair of black heels that were very comfortable to wear, and put them on. At 7:00 the doorbell rang and Sara knew it was Nick. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hey babe, you look amazing." Nick commented, as he walked into their place, and handed her the rose he had gotten.

"Thank you its beautiful and you look great too." She said looking at his black pants and white dress shirt that hugged him in all the right places.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I need you to put this on." Nick said, while pulling out a blindfold.

"Why do I need to wear that?"

"Because if you don't it will ruin the surprise?"

Sara looked at Nick but was still hesitant to put on the blindfold. Nick also noticed her hesitancy about the blindfold.

"Trust me?" he asked her.

"Of course, I trust you." She told him and turned around so he could put it on her.

He led her to the car after they locked up. The ride was short and Sara was nervous the entire time. She didn't like surprises but she did trust Nick and knew he would keep her safe.

Nick parked the car and went over to Sara's side and opened the door. He helped her out and led her a short distance before removing the blindfold.

"Oh my god!" Sara gasped at the sight before her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So good or bad? Let me know in a review. Remember the quicker you review the quicker I update. Thanks for reading.


	9. I love you

A/N: Well I think it is time to update. I have been rather down here of late, my life feels like it has been turned upside down within the course of a few minutes. I have been having anxiety attacks, they are awful. So hopefully you'll like this chapter.

Thanks: I would like to extend my deepest thanks to the following people: Nicki-hunny, katydid13, jdcocoagirl, wraiths-angel, KittyDoggyLover, necira. You all made my day by reviewing.

Without further ado here is chapter 9, I hope you enjoy reading and hopefully leave me a review. Oh and I know this is so sappy but I have been so stressed that I needed to write a fluffy chapter, so I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing, and that just kills me. However, I do own two beautiful kittens named Poncho and Sara-bear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously on A Day at the Beach:_

_Nick parked the car and went over to Sara's side and opened the door. He helped her out and led her a short distance before removing the blindfold._

"_Oh my God!" Sara gasped at the sight before her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was shocked when she realized they were at Lake Mead. Sara noticed a white blanket spread out on the ground. Sara noticed that there seemed to be a least a couple dozen candles spread around the blanket, giving the area a much more romantic feeling.

Sara hadn't noticed the tears that were slowly trickling down her face until Nick gently wiped them away. Her eyes met with his and for once she was truly happy. Sara wrapped her arms around Nick and laid her head on his chest. Nick was eager to return the hug and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

The two stood there for a few minutes each of them content to hold the other. Finally, Sara let go and looked up at Nick. Nick smiled warmly in her direction and softly took her hand and led her to the blanket, neither said a word as they sat down. Nick sat down first and then Sara sat between the 'V' of his legs.

"Nick, this is beautiful." Sara said, while he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Only the best for my girl." he whispered in her ear.

"Not to be rude but what is the occasion?" Sara asked him. Nick let out a low chuckle at Sara's forgetfulness.

"What's today's date?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't get it." she said to him.

"Answer the question Sara."

"Today is the 7th of July, why?"

Nick didn't answer, instead he waited for her to figure it out. After a couple seconds he heard a soft gasp come from Sara's lips and he knew she finally remembered.

"Happy Birthday Sara." Nick said, softly, as if he were afraid to speak any louder.

"I forgot my own birthday, how pathetic am I?" Sara asked him, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Baby, you aren't pathetic your stressed," Nick said seriously, "there is a difference, ya know?"

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could ask the same thing darling." Nick said, intentionally putting a heavy drawl on the word darling.

Sara smiled and Nick was so glad to see it. Sure, Sara had smiled since the accident but this smile and the smile that lit up her face when she had seen Poncho were sincere.

"So what did you plan for us this evening?" Sara asked, quite curious to find out.

"Dinner then I am taking you home where you will get one more surprise." Nick said, while grabbing the picnic basket from behind the tree.

"Another surprise?" Sara asked, "Oh, Nick you have done so much now as it is," she continued to ramble until Nick placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Hush, you're my girl and I'll give you whatever you want."

Sara nodded and smiled. She knew it was pointless to argue with him. She went to work pulling out the food from the basket before fixing herself something to eat. The two ate in comfortable silence. After the pair finished they merely sat and relaxed in the comfort of one another. Nick and Sara gathered up the picnic supplies and blew out the candles after of few more minutes.

The ride home was made in comfortable silence. Once they arrived Nick walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Once Sara was out of the car the two of them headed into their apartment. The minute they walked in the door Sara began to get nervous, she didn't think she could handle any more surprises from Nick at least not tonight.

"Go change into something more comfortable." Nick told her. It was almost as if he had read her mind. Sara realized she must have looked nervous because Nick said, "Trust me."

"Of course, I trust you." Sara replied hesitantly.

"I promise you that you'll like this surprise." Nick said sincerely and gently shooed her off to their bedroom.

Sara returned a few minutes later to find that the lights were dimmed and there was a soft melody playing in the background. Nick was sitting on the couch waiting for her to return.

"Nick," she called out, a bit shakily.

"Relax Sara, you need to relax." he told her.

"I know Nick," she said while sitting on the couch but when he looked at her skeptically she quickly changed her answer, "I'm trying to but I just can't stop thinking about that day." she finally confessed.

Nick knew that was hard for her to admit that but he had to admit that she seemed more and more comfortable opening up to him the longer they were together.

"I know you are baby, that is why these are my final surprise to you." he pulled out a bag from behind the throw pillow and handed it to her.

Sara pulled out the envelope that was in the bag and read what was written inside.

"Coupons for a massage," Sara read aloud, "Oh Nick, these must have cost a fortune, I can't take them." she said while handing the bag back.

"Did you read the rest of it?" he asked slightly amused by her reaction and the fact that she hadn't read all of it.

She shook her head no and proceeded to read the rest of it aloud. "To be given whenever you need one by your loving fiancee"

"So, what do you say, you want a massage right now?" he asked silently hoping she would. He knew how stressed she was and wanted her to relax at least for tonight.

"I'd love one." she said to Nick, who was busy taking the throw pillows off the couch and laying a blanket down on the floor.

"Good, now how bout you lay down on the floor and get comfy."

Sara did as she was told and got as comfortable as she could on the floor. Nick sat beside her and slowly started working out the knots in Sara's shoulders.

She groaned when Nick put more pressure on one of the pressure spots in her shoulder.

"Ow" she complained as he continued putting more and more pressure on her tense muscles.

"Sorry honey but you'll feel better soon." he said, apologetically.

Nick continued until he felt the muscles under his fingers relax and proceeded to her lower back. Sara didn't have as many pressure spots but Nick could feel how tense she was. Nick lightly moved his fingertips up and down her spine several times. Then returning to the massage only to repeat this action several times.

Finally, Nick felt Sara's body relax, her breathing was deep and even. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. Nick was happy that she was finally able to get rid of some of the stress in her life.

He gently picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He managed to pull the covers back while keeping her cradled safely in his arms. With the covers pulled back he placed her down gently and covered her up. Then he went to the dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and a pair of sweats and changed.

After he was changed he walked over and got into bed. He spooned up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her. After a few minutes of just holding her he whispered the three little words Sara used to dream of hearing.

"I love you." he said and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before finally dosing off himself.

"I love you too." Sara whispered when she was sure he was asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Let me know, please I am begging you.

A/N 2: Yes, the birthday I had put in for Sara is actually Jorja Fox's birthday.


	10. A new life?

A/N: All right, I have 96 reviews and I must say that I am absolutely thrilled with them. Your reviews mean the world to me and I can't thank you enough. This has got to be the quickest I have ever updated.

Dedication: **KittyDoggyLover**, this is for you because you held up your end of the deal and now I am holding up my end. Now I hope that because I am updating that you will also update your story Taken in the Night, and for those of you that have not read it I strongly recommend doing so, it is an amazing story.

Special Thanks: panthersrock08, nick fan, wraiths-angel, necira, Nicki-hunny, and jdcocoagirl. All of your reviews mean a lot to me so thank you all so much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... oh hang on I have a new message... shucks I still don't own them. Oh well maybe one day right? It can't hurt to dream a little.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two nights later:_

Nick walked into the CSI break room only to find that Sara was not there. They had drove to work together but ever since assignments he had not seen her. He sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine in hopes that it would distract his mind from wandering. His head shot up as he heard voices approaching the break room only to find that it was Catherine and Warrick.

"Hey man, where's Sara?" Warrick asked. The two had been practically glued to each other after the accident.

"I don't know, I mean we came in together and I haven't seen her since, haven't you seen her?" Nick asked. He was starting to get really worried.

"Nick, relax, she's fine." Catherine stated calmly. Nick and Warrick turned their heads and looked at her questioningly.

"Do you know where she is?" Nick asked, hopefully.

"She's fine, she wasn't feeling well and she asked is she could take my Denali to the drug store. She should be back any minute now." She said while pouring a cup of coffee.

As if on cue Sara walked into the break room and turned to Catherine, "Cath can you come here for a minute?" she asked not bothering to look at Nick nor Warrick.

"Sure come on." She said while walking out of the break room. The girls walked into the ladies bathroom and Catherine looked at Sara suspiciously.

"What's up Sara?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Catherine" Sara took a deep breath and slowly handed her a box. Catherine looked at Sara then back at the box.

"Are you serious?" she asked Sara.

"I haven't taken it yet, I'm scared, what if it's positive Cath?" Sara asked in a rush.

"Sara listen to me, go take the test and we'll go from there ok?" she asked and Sara nodded. A couple minutes later Sara reappeared with an unreadable expression on her face. She handed the test to Catherine and waited.

"Congratulations Sara!" she exclaimed, "You're going to be a mommy!"

"Catherine what if Nick leaves me? I can't do this on my own." Sara said, tears slowly falling down her face.

"Sara, Nick would never leave you." she said, "He is going to be so happy when you tell him." Catherine said encouragingly.

Sara nodded and wiped her eyes on the tissue Catherine handed her. Sara couldn't believe it she was going to be a mother. After she managed to pull herself back together she looked in the mirror and made herself presentable.

"Cath please don't say anything." Sara begged her, "I am going to tell Nick tonight but I don't want anyone to know at least until I confirm it with the doctors."

Catherine nodded and Sara throw away the test. The two of them made there way down to the break room to find the boys. When they walked in Nick was on his feet and quickly pulled Sara into a huge hug while picking her up and spinning her a couple times before placing her feet back on the ground.

"Hey cowboy, I take it you missed me." Sara said with a knowing smirk as Nick gently brushed his lips softly over Sara's.

"Are you okay, are you sick?" Nick asked in a panic.

"I'm fine actually I have never been better."

"Are you sure Catherine said you weren't feeling well." Nick asked again.

"I'm fine Nicky, I promise."

Warrick and Catherine stood in the corner watching the way the two interacted, Catherine had a smile on her face as did Warrick.

Sara chanced a glance at Catherine, her eyes pleading with her to get Warrick out of the room so she could have some time with Nick.

"Hey Warrick," she waited until he looked at her before continuing, "Lets go and see if Grissom and Greg are back yet." she said while dragging him out of the room.

"Nick I think you should sit down. I have something very important to tell you." She took him by the hand and led him back to the couch. She sat next to him keeping a hold of his hand. She turned and looked him straight in the eye before continuing.

"Nick, I went to the drug store tonight because I wasn't feeling well and well um I'm late." she said softly hoping he would catch on.

"You're late?" he questioned her. Instead of responding she waited and hoped that he would figure it out.

"Sara are you..?" Sara nodded and turned her head so she was facing the wall instead of him.

Nick was floored he couldn't believe it. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Nick jumped up. Sara thought that he was going to leave her and started to cry. Nick realized that he had scared her by doing so and bent down to look at her.

"Sara, baby, look at me." Nick commanded gently. Slowly her gaze turned to him, still crying slightly.

"Why are you crying baby?" he asked while gently cupping her cheek in his hand.

"You're going to leave me." She said, sadly, looking away from him.

"Never, I would never leave you baby." he said softly, gently turning her head to meet his. He kissed her sweetly. When they pulled apart they grinned and rested their heads on the others forehead.

"I still have to go to the doctor's for conformation." she told him.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Nick said excitedly

Sara saw Catherine's head peek into the break room. She beckoned her in and was surprised to find the entire gang following her in. Nick turned and looked at Sara, silently asking permission to tell the others, she nodded her head. Nick didn't waste a second as soon as everyone was sitting he burst.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he practically yelled, Sara laughed at him as did Catherine.

"Congratulations Sara!" Warrick said while giving her a hug. Grissom and Catherine doing the same then repeating the "Congratulations" with Nick but Warrick gave him a more manly hug.

Greg stood off to the side not saying anything. Sara was upset because Greg hadn't said anything to her, in her eyes Greg was like a brother.

"Sara" Greg started off, "congratulations." he said softly as her took her in his arms and hugged her gently after all she was his like his sister.

"Nick, Sara take the rest of the evening off, we'll finish the paperwork." Grissom said smiling.

They didn't need to be told twice as the two made a break for the door. They made it home in record time, when they reached home they stumbled into their bedroom and made love, reaffirming their love for each other and their child. Afterwards, they laid in each others arms completely content to hold each other.

"When?" Nick asked.

"The night before the accident." she replied, cuddling deeper into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. After a few short minutes he heard Sara's breathing even out and looked down and saw that she was asleep.

"I love you" he said as he kissed her forehead as he felt his eyelids start to droop.

"I love you too, Nicky." she mumbled out before letting sleep claim her. Nick smiled as the words flowed from her lips and after a couple minutes let sleep claim him also.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review.

A/N 2: I have no idea how many more chapters this will be I am thinking maybe 3 or 4 more maybe even 5. Thanks again for reading, remember I love reviews and please if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know.


	11. Doctor's Visit

A/N: WOW! Thank all of you who have taken time out of your day to read and review my story. I would like to thank each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to TTT1901, Nicki-hunny, YoSnickers, panthersrock08, necira, jake, wraiths-angel, MontyPythonFan, KittyDoggyLover, jdcocoagirl, Bressom and katydid13!

I wanted to do something special for those of you that have reviewed and given me some semblance of a normal life. I love reading each and everyone of your reviews and I'll admit I have cried while reading them because they mean so much to me and you'll never know how much I appreciate it. So thanks again and this dedication is for each and everyone of you.

To my anonymous reviewer:

Jake- I wanted to reply to your review, I know that you are a writer here at but when I went to send you a review reply e-mail it didn't go through. Thanks again for the review since I couldn't send you a reply. Feel free to PM me anytime with suggestions for this story.

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I changed my homepage to my myspace account so feel free to stop by and check it out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Sara awoke to find herself alone in their bed. She got out of bed and grabbed Nick's discarded shirt and put it on before making her way to the kitchen. Nick stood in the kitchen wearing a pair of sweats with a muscle shirt making what looked like waffles.

Sara tiptoed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Nick was startled and jumped when he felt her arms, Sara couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. Nick turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her.

"You think that's funny Sidle?" Sara managed a nod to answer his question.

"Well would you think it was funny if oh lets say I did this?" Nick reached behind him and before Sara could react dumped the entire bowl of waffle mix onto her head.

Sara stood there with her mouth agape. She shook her head disbelievingly and wiped some of the batter from her face before smearing it in Nick's face. Nick looked at her and grinned.

"This is war." he said as he made his way to the refrigerator. He opened it, surveying the contents before deciding on grabbing the chocolate syrup. He popped the top and squirted the chocolate syrup at her.

Sara looked at the counter top and saw that Nick had left the eggs out. She grabbed one and throw it at him, it missed badly. Nick smiled and she smiled back but her smile was short lived when she saw a bunch of white stuff fill her vision. Sara wiped her face on the hand towel and managed to grab an egg without Nick realizing it. She slowly made her way over to him and smiled at him.

"Truce?" he asked.

Sara pondered the question before shaking her head no. She smashed the egg on top of his head then she said, "Truce."

Before Nick could retaliate the doorbell rang. "Your saved for now." With that the two made their way to the door and opened it not giving their appearances a second thought.

Warrick and Catherine took one look the two of them before laughing. Nick and Sara looked at themselves and began to laugh also.

"Uh sorry guys forgot you were coming over this morning." Nick said as he ushered, the still laughing, Catherine and Warrick inside. Sara took off to the bathroom calling that she had the shower first. Catherine and Warrick helped Nick clean while Sara was showering.

After Sara finished her shower she got dressed, threw on some light make-up and did up her hair before exiting the bathroom. Nick jumped in the shower and about fifteen minutes later emerged from the bathroom freshly showered.

The four of them ate while making small talk. After they finished breakfast Warrick and Catherine decided to head out. After saying their goodbyes turned and left.

"So what time is your appointment?" Nick asked Sara as he sat down on the couch with her.

"I have to leave in ten minutes why?" she asked.

"So I know when to be ready by."

"Your coming?" she asked she didn't think he would because it was just to get some blood drawn.

"Of course, unless you don't want me to." he said, shyly.

"No, I want you to, its just that I am only getting blood drawn."

"Well I am coming ok." Sara nodded and cuddled closer to Nick.

Ten minutes later the pair were on their way to the doctors office. The ride over was silent, Sara spent most of the ride fidgeting. When they arrived they walked hand in hand into the office and checked in with the receptionist.

"Miss Sidle," a nurse called, "Right this way." she said leading the couple back into an examination room. The nurse left saying that the doctor would be in shortly.

"Good morning Miss Sidle." a young doctor greeted

"Good morning, this is Nick he is my fiancé." Sara introduced the two of them. The two exchanged hellos.

"It says here that you think you maybe pregnant" she asked looking at her chart.

"That's right Dr. Simmons." she responded twiddling her thumbs until Nick grabbed her hands to stop all movement.

"Please call me Diane, we will just take some blood and send it to our lab to confirm your thoughts."

A few minutes later Sara had some blood drawn and was now laying down on the bed in the room. She felt a bit dizzy after they had taken the blood and the doctor said it was normal, told her to lie down for a couple minutes. A few minutes passed and Sara was feeling much better.

"I'll call you as soon as your results are in okay?" she asked

"How long will they take?" Sara asked the doctor.

"It all depends on how busy our lab is, you should know by the end of the day."

The three of the said "goodbye" and Nick and Sara headed back to their apartment. Once they made their way into the apartment Sara went into their bedroom and laid down before falling asleep. Nick walked in a few seconds later to find her sound asleep, he kissed her on her forehead before covering her with a blanket and walking out of the room shutting the door somewhat.

He went and sat down on the couch before turning the TV on. He was watching an episode of Forensic Files when the phone rang. He quickly picked it up of the base hoping that it didn't wake Sara.

"Stokes" he answered

"Hi Mr. Stokes, this is Doctor Simmons, is Sara there?" she asked.

"She's sleeping, do you have the results?" he asked anxiously.

"Nicky whose on the phone?" Sara's sleepy voice asked.

"Hang on one second," he told the doctor, covered the mouth piece, "It's the doctors office" he whispered and Sara grabbed the phone.

"Hello this is Sara." Sara greeted.

"Ms. Sidle your results are in," the doctor paused, "Congratulations, your going to be a mommy."

"Thank you so much." Sara said in shock.

"Congratulations, call my office in the morning to set up in appointment for three weeks"

"All right thanks again, bye"

"Bye, I'll see you soon." the doctor said.

Sara hung up the phone and Nick looked at her. Sara smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Nick yelled as he picked Sara up and twirled her around.

"I'm gonna be a mommy!" Sara yelled too as tears of joy flowed down her face.

"Oh my God we have to call my parents." Nick said.

"Nick why don't we tell them in person, I am sure they would appreciate that a lot more than a phone call." Sara said.

"You're so smart, what would I do without you?" Nick asked.

"I don't know probably wonder around in circles," Sara joked and Nick looked hurt, "Aw did I hurt my poor babies feelings?" Nick nodded and Sara kissed him on the lips.

"Better?"

"Not quite."

Sara kissed him again and laughed at his child-like face.

"Do you want to go visit my parents?" Nick asked turning the conversation serious again.

"Yeah then maybe we can tell them about the engagement too." Sara said, for once she was truly happy.

"All right I'll call Grissom and make sure he can spare us for two weeks." Sara nodded while Nick grabbed the phone and called Grissom.

"Grissom."

"Hey Griss, its Nick."

"What can I do for you Nick?"

"Well I was wondering do you think you can spare Sara and I for two weeks?" Nick asked.

"Why do you need two weeks?"

"Sara's pregnant and we wanted to go to Dallas to tell my parents."

"Yeah I can spare you guys and Nick,"

"Yeah Griss."

"Congratulations, I am truly happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Grissom, we will see you in two weeks."

"Bye."

"Bye." With that they hung up.

"So are we good to go?" Sara asked coming back into the room.

"Yup, I'll call the airport tomorrow morning but for now lets get some dinner and get some sleep."

"Sounds like a winner Nick." Sara yawned.

Nick made a veggie stir fry for dinner and the two ate in silence. After they cleaned up the changed into their pajamas. They climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review.

A/N 2: Ok this chapter is longer than what I normally write because I felt that my wonderful readers and reviewers deserved a little something special. So please review for me.


	12. Texas

A/N: Thanks to anyone who has read and reviewed for the previous chapter, I really can't thank you enough. There are times I feel like crap and it just seems nobody cares but then I update and I get reviews and it gives me the strength to go on. So therefore, I would like to extend my deepest appreciation to all of you.

Special Thanks: CSIFan4Life, Mishelle20, Paige Halliwell- Matthews, necira, MontyPythonFan, KittyDoggyLover, wraiths-angel, Nicki-hunny, jdcocoagirl, katydid13, TTT1901

Extended Thank you's: This is a new thing that I have decided to add. Anyway I would like to extend my many, many, many thanks to: TTT1901, KittyDoggyLover, jdcocoagirl, necira, katydid13, MontyPythonFan, wraiths-angel, Nicki-hunny, Paige Halliwell- Matthews and CSIFan4Life.

Challenge: This is new but I wanted to try it anyway. Visit my profile here and click on my homepage link. Try and guess which episode my background picture is from.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em though I wish I did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sara...Sara come on wake up." Nick said while shaking Sara gently, "Come on babe." he tries again and this time is rewarded when her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hi" she says, her voice still laced with sleep.

"Come on sleepyhead our flight leaves at 10:00." Nick leans down and kisses Sara on the lips. The kiss was full of passion and promise. After a couple moments Sara deepened the kiss, Nick reluctantly pulled away saying "If you start that now we'll miss our flight darling, now come on you need to get packed up."

The two crawled out of bed and began packing for the trip. After they finished Nick made a light breakfast while Sara got ready. After she came out the two ate in silence, once finished they cleaned up. They dropped Poncho off at Greg's house with enough food to last him the two weeks they would be gone.

The ride to the airport was a short one and Sara slept most of the way there only waking up when they had to board the plane. Nick was starting to worry because it seemed like all Sara wanted to do was sleep. He decided not to say anything about the fatigue until they told his parents surely his mother would know if that was normal.

Nick and Sara arrived at Dallas International Airport around 2:00 in the afternoon. Since they wanted their arrival to be a surprise Nick didn't call his parents. They found a rental place and rented a car. Once their bags were loaded the two of them made their way to the ranch.

Ever since they got off the plane Sara had been feeling queasy but didn't say anything to Nick about it. About forty minutes later the couple arrived at the Stokes Ranch. Sara could see Nick's father Bill down by the stables and Nick's mother Jillian tending to the garden. They exited the car slowly and made their way to the garden hand in hand.

"Oh my God!" Jillian yelled when she saw Nick and Sara. She took off her gloves and made her way over to them. She pulled Sara into a warm embrace. When she released Sara she pulled Nick into a warm hug also.

"Oh my baby boy has come back to visit." she whispered into his ear.

"Sara, Nick" Bill greeted. Having heard his wife yell he came to investigate and was more than ecstatic to see Nick and Sara there.

"Cisco" Nick said while shaking his father's hand.

"Mr. Stokes" Sara said warmly.

"None of that Sara, call me Bill." he whispered in her ear as he pulled her in for a hug.

"How long have you two been dating now?" Jillian asked.

Nick smiled and put one arm around Sara's shoulder while answering, "Two years now ma."

Sara tried to focus on the conversation but her stomach was doing flips. She tried to not think about it but it seemed like every time she tried not to the flips would get stronger and stronger until she couldn't take it anymore.

Jillian took one look at Sara and noticed the paleness that had settled over her face.

"Sara, dear are you alright?" she asked, concern was evident in her voice. Bill and Nick also looked at Sara.

"I'm gonna be sick." Sara said before placing a hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach. She dashed over to the nearest bush before losing the entire contents of her stomach. Nick had followed her and had held her hair back while she continued to heave. He rubbed small circles on her back and leaned down so he was level with her ear.

"Morning Sickness?" he asked her softly. Sara could only nod her head.

Once Sara had finished they made their way back to where Bill and Jillian stood with shocked expressions gracing their faces.

"Are you alright dear?" Jillian asked her.

"Yeah I'll be ok." Sara said with a small smile.

"Well let's go inside and I'll make us a light lunch." Jillian said escorting Sara in while Bill and Nick went to the car to retrieve the bags. After Nick and Bill had everything settled upstairs the joined Sara and Jillian in the kitchen.

Sara was sitting at the table trying hard to focus on the conversation Jillian was having with her. She was startled when Nick took her hand in his.

"You ok?" he asked, noticing how tired she looked.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired." Sara said.

Just then Jillian brought over some salads for them to eat. The minute the food was placed in front of Sara she turned green.

"Excuse me," Sara said before jumping up and running to the bathroom. Nick excused himself and followed her. He waited outside the bathroom door until it sounded like she was finished. He pushed the door open slowly and found Sara leaning against the wall for support. He grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and wet it with cold water.

He placed it on the back of her neck before pulling her to lean against his side.

"You wanna lay down for a bit?" She nodded her head to tired to do anything else. Sara was starting to fall asleep when Nick picked her up, upset from being moved around she moaned.

"Shh it's alright just relax." he told her as he carried her up to their room. He placed her on the bed gently and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and covered her up before sitting down next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and waited until she was finally asleep before leaving.

Meanwhile Jillian and Bill sat at the table in shock this was the second time in less than an hour that Sara had gotten sick.

"Do you think she is ok?" Bill asked his wife.

"I am sure that she is fine." Jillian reassured her husband even though she had a pretty good idea herself, after all she did have seven children herself the signs were loud and clear to her.

"You're right its probably the flu or something."

"Yeah the baby flu" Jillian thought to herself.

A couple minutes passed and Nick had finally come back down.

"She's sleeping." he told his parents and they nodded.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Sara slept until Nick went to wake her for dinner.

"Hey baby." Nick cooed and didn't get any reaction from her.

"Sara come on, it's time to wake up." Again Sara didn't budge. Nick knew what he need to do to get her up.

He gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly almost immediately Sara began to wake up. As soon as her eyes opened Nick pulled away from her and she whimpered.

"I knew that would work." he said with a smile.

"You're evil," she pouted then added, "you know that right." Nick chuckled.

"I know baby, but you needed to get up I missed your company."

"Aw that's so sweet Nicky, what time is it?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Nick looked at his watch.

"Almost 7:00 you slept all day."

"Sorry I am just really tired." she explained.

"Don't apologize," he smiled at her, "so you wanna tell them tonight."

"Yeah, I mean you mom probably knows what's going on with me."

"She hasn't said anything to me." Nick said, "Why don't you go take a shower and by the time you get out dinner will be ready okay." Nick kissed her forehead and pulled her up from the bed.

She nodded and grabbed some clothes before entering the bathroom. About a half an hour later Sara emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

For dinner Jillian had made Vegetable Fajitas. She greeted Sara as she walked into the kitchen. Sara greeted her and the rest of them before sitting next to Nick at the table.

"What's for dinner I'm starving." Sara said, shocking them all.

"Vegetable Fajitas." Jillian replied while bringing their dinner to the table.

Sara had eaten two before the others finished their first one. When she noticed that everyone was looking at her she stopped eating for a minute.

"What I'm hungry." she said.

"Nothing baby I'm just glad to see you eating something." Nick said. Sara ate one more before announcing that she was full.

"Those were delicious Jillian." Sara said while rubbing her stomach. Jillian began to clean up and Sara quickly joined in.

"Sara go sit down I can take care of this myself." Jillian said.

"No, I can help you." Sara insisted.

"Sara, my goodness you are a guest please go sit down and relax I can take care of this."

"Are you sure, I mean after all I did eat most of the food."

"I am positive why don't you and Nick go watch TV, Bill and I will be in as soon as we finish up ok."

"All right" Sara finally relented and grabbed Nick's arm pulling him into the living room. They sat on the couch and flicked on the TV. A couple minutes Bill and Jillian walked in and sat down on the love seat.

Nick looked at Sara and she nodded her head in response to his unasked question.

"Mom, Dad we have something to tell you well two things actually." Nick started and Bill and Jillian looked at the couple.

"Ok I'm pregnant and we're engaged." Sara said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By far the longest chapter ever. Ok want to know what there reaction is well you know what to do. Oh and don't forget to tell me your guess for the challenge.


	13. Sunset

A/N: Well it's fair to say that I am horrible person for not updating sooner. However, I have finally got my laptop hooked up to the Internet so that makes me very happy. On the other hand updates will not be as regular as I would like I started working as a Special Education Instructional Assistant so I have next to no time to do anything.

Dedication: TTT1901, CSIFan4Life, wraiths-angel, katydid13, Lexa-Gibbs, jdcocoagirl, necira, KittyDoggyLover.

I really appreciate any and all feedback so please if you would like to see anything feel free to let me know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ok I'm pregnant and we're engaged." Sara said._

Jillian was the first to jump and wrap Sara into a humongous hug, nearly suffocating her. Bill stood and shook Nick's hand while offering them their congratulations.

"Oh my goodness how long have you been engaged?" Jillian asked as she pulled away from Sara.

"We have been engaged for almost three days now." Nick answered

"Well this is absolutely wonderful." Bill said as he looked at the young couple.

"I can't believe this is happening." Sara exclaimed while a tear trickled down her cheek, "I never thought this could happen to me."

"Dear don't cry there is nothing to cry about." Jillian said as she embraced Sara once again.

After a couple minutes both women pulled away from each and wiped away the tears that still lingered on their faces. The four of them sat around and talked for a couple more minutes and when Sara yawned audibly they decided to call it a night.

Each of them headed to there respective rooms before changing and heading to bed.

Earlier the next morning Sara was the first to wake up. Grabbing her stomach with one hand and covering her mouth with the other she jolted out of bed before stumbling through the house to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom she fell to her knees just in time to throw up the small amount of food that was in her stomach.

Nick felt Sara jump out of bed and a couple minutes later heard her throwing up. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. There he saw Sara sitting on the bathroom floor with her head resting against the wall with tears falling from her closed eyes.

"Sar," Nick asked softly not wanting to spoke her. When she didn't respond Nick called out to her again, "Sara, are you ok?"

Sara opened her eyes and smiled at Nick while more tears fell from her eyes. Nick slowly approached her slowly before sitting down next to her and drawing her into his arms.

"What's wrong Sara?" Nick asked softly.

"I hate this, I feel sick all the time and all I wanna do is sleep." Sara stated before openly sobbing in Nick's arms.

Nick only nodded his head and rocked her back and forth for a couple minutes. Nick having three older sisters, all of which have kids, knew that Sara's hormones were running rampart and her body was having a difficult time to adjusting to the pregnancy.

"Nick, Sara?" A female voice asked from the bathroom doorway. Nick glanced up at his mother before looking at Sara who had fallen back asleep.

"Is she alright?" Jillian asked worriedly, she knew how tough the first pregnancy could be on a first time mother.

"I don't know mom, I just feel so helpless. I really hate seeing her so sick." Nick told his mother while running his hand through Sara's hair.

"Nicky you know that this is gonna be tough for her. The first time usually is but you need to be there for her that is all you can do." Jillian said softly from the doorway.

"I know mom but still it doesn't make it any easier." Nick took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"You should take her back to bed. I'll be in the kitchen."

Nick nodded and easily picked Sara up cradling her in his arms before walking back down the hallway and into their room. He gently placed her back on the bed and covered her with the blankets. Once he was sure that she was going to sleep he gently brushed his lips across her forehead before whispering "I love you" in her ear.

Nick walked back out of the room and as quietly as he could closed the door before walking down to the kitchen to join his mother.

"Coffee is brewing Nick." Jillian told Nick as he sat down heavily in the chair. The coffee pot beeped signaling to both Jillian and Nick that the coffee was ready. Jillian pulled out two cups from the cupboard and made a cup for each of them.

Jillian sat the cup in front of Nick and sat down across from him at the table. Both were silent for a few minutes each taking the time to reflect on the past couple of days.

"Is there anything I can do to help her?" Nick asked.

"Unfortunately there isn't. I know this is hard for you Nick but it will all pass in time."

"I know I just hate seeing her like this."

"I know you do Nicky but she's strong, she'll get through this." Jillian assured her youngest.

"You're right she is strong." Nick said with a small smile.

The pair sat in silence for about in hour when Sara walked into the kitchen along with Bill.

"Morning Bill, Sara" Jillian said to the pair.

"Morning Cisco, Sar" Nick echoed.

Both Bill and Sara said there "good mornings" to the others. Bill made his way over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sara on the other hand walked to the table where Nick and Jillian were sitting and pulled out the chair next to Nick and sat down.

"You feelin' any better sweetheart?" Nick asked as Sara rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Mmhmm" she mumbled and Nick took that as a yes. Bill had made his way over to the table and sat down next to his wife.

"Sara are you hungry?" Jillian asked her future daughter in law.

"Not really," Sara replied as she opened her eyes and gave Jillian a small smile, "I still feel sick."

"Well that's normal Hun but you got to eat something," Jillian said, "How about some toast?" she suggested.

"I guess toast would be good." Sara said.

"Good dear, I get right on that for you." Jillian walked over to the counter and pulled out two pieces of bread and popped them in the toaster. A couple of seconds later the toast was done and Jillian cut them into small squares and placed them on a plate before taking them to Sara.

Sara smelled the toast and felt sick to her stomach. She pushed the toast away from her in order to keep from throwing up again.

"I can't eat that." Sara said.

"Come on Sara you need to eat even if it is a little bit." Bill coaxed.

Sara managed to eat two pieces of toast and even drank a little bit of orange juice. Nick was happy that Sara had managed to hold down that little bit of food.

"Sara I am going to the store would you like to come?" Jillian asked.

"Sure I guess so." Sara replied.

Jillian smiled at her, "Well dear let me just get my shoes and I will be ready to go." She replied and stood and walked out of the room.

Sara looked over at Nick and smiled softly before leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Nick said when he pulled back from her lips.

Sara smiled and hummed softly "I love you too."

Jillian chose that moment to walk back into the kitchen and grab the car keys. She walked over to where Bill was sitting and gave him a kiss as Sara stood to her feet.

"Come on Sara us ladies have some shopping to do." Jillian said and they left.

About two and a half hours later Sara and Jillian arrived back at the ranch. Nick and Bill had been waiting on the porch for them to return when they saw the two women get out of the car the made there way over to the car. Both Nick and Bill took all the bags into the house.

Sara and Jillian smiled at their boys and walked into the house.

"Nicky can we go for a walk?"

Sara asked looking over at him as he was putting the groceries away.

"Sure thing babe come on," Nick replied, then turned to his parents "We'll be back in a bit."

Sara took Nick's hand and together the two of them made their way out of the house and down a small pathway, Nick leading Sara the entire way.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked leaning against Nick.

"You'll see we'll be there in one minute"

Nick smiled and wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulder as he lead her to a small lake. Sara smiled gently and cuddled closer to Nick's warm body.

The pair walked down to the lake's edge, Nick sat down first and gently pulled Sara into his lap. The two sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company while watching the sun go down. The two smiled they couldn't be happier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay crappy place to leave it but hey it's something. I am sorry for not updating sooner, I do have some ideas for the next chapter though so please be kind enough to leave me a review. Thanks!


End file.
